


Omega In The Streets, Alpha In The Sheets

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dogs, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inktober 2019, M/M, Power Play, Switching, Victor Nikiforov Has No Chill, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Werewolf Victor Nikiforov, Werewolves, dog trainer Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Viktor is an Alpha male in every sense of the term, he's delighted to have found who he believes will become his perfect future mateYuri isperfectfor him, soft and sweet and submissive... a little insecure but that can be fixed, that and he lacks confidence, and all good Alpha mates need to be able to command a packViktor learns upon witnessing one of Yuri's dog training classes that he may not be as incapable of commanding a pack as Viktor first thought





	Omega In The Streets, Alpha In The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of Inktober- "Husky"!

"Alright everyone, that was great! We'll pick up at ten tommorrow!"

Surprised, Leo's eyebrows raised, tilting his head as he stepped towards his freind, grabbing a hand towel off of the chair and blotting the sweat off of his face

"You're letting us go early?"

"Yep, you're all doing great! I think everyone's got it down, tommorrow is the shoot right? We'll practice for a couple of hours and then I think you'll be able to go on just fine,"

"Uh-huh," Leo said slowly, a smirk pulling at his lips as he tossed the towel over his shoulder and put his hands on his hips

"Viktor, you wouldn't happen to be letting us go early because of that cute sub you won't stop talking about would you?"

Viktor tensed, his face pale as he turned around and faced his freind's certain- but all around non-judgemental- stare

".... Ok you've got me!! But you don't _understand_ Leo! You haven't met him!" Viktor cried, pressing a hand dramatically to his chest

"No, you're right, I haven't,"

"He's AMAZING!!! He begs so prettily and apologizes so sweetly and thanks me so nicely.... and he's _totally_ devoted too!! He's the most amazing person I've ever met!"

"So you've told me,"

"Everytime I'm with him it's like euphoria," Viktor sighed dramatically, falling backwards into the chair behind him and tossing his head back, his hands held over his chest as he gave another loud exhale

"I've never felt such rapture!! It isn't even just the sex either! He's so.... _amazing!_ He's funny and sweet, thoughtfull and generous, he's so smart and creative, and did I tell you that he trains dogs?"

"About a dozen times," Leo replied with amusement, but Viktor didn't seem detoured, he was every bit as eager to keep going as he had been before

"I've never met anyone who's made me feel this way before.... I've never felt anything even CLOSE to this before!! I think.... I think I'm falling in love," he said with a dreamy smile, sitting up more fully and rubbing his neck shyly

"I know, I know, it's soon, outrageously so, but.... but you know how we wolves are, when we fall, we fall hard and fast and eternal,"

"And you said he's human?" Leo asked as he grabbed his water bottle from his chair, shifting to sit down next to his freind and open the bottle

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, he smells human anyway, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't know that I'm a wolf, so..."

"So that's more reason to believe he's human, you don't exactly make your species a secret," Leo teased, sipping his water

"Pft, like you do," Viktor grumbled back, eyes rolling playfully

"Anyway, I'm going to surprise him at his work and take him out for dinner, then I'm going to present him with a contract- the real deal, not just one for playing like we've used till now,"

"Wow, that's... good for you Viktor," Leo mused, blinking with surprise

"I have to ask though, are you sure he's ok with this? I mean, you said he told you that he's a switch.... are you sure he's ok with things, considering you're exclusively a dom?"

"We talked about that in the very beginning, he's fine with it, he even told me that he'd be fine being a full-time sub for me, isn't that amazing?!"

"Sounds pretty incredible Viktor," Leo agreed with a small smile

"And after he agrees to sign the contract, I'm going to tell him the truth, I know it's dangerous, but I really, _really_ trust him, and I don't think you can start a good contract- or any good committed relationship- with secrets and lies,"

To this information, Leo seemed considerably less thrilled

"Viktor.... that's a... questionable... idea at the very best, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes but Yuri is different-"

"Says everyone like us about their human love interest _always_," Leo pointed out, clearly still hesitant

"I know, but Yuri really _is_ different, I know everyone says that, but Yuri is just so good and pure... he doesn't have a hatefull bone in his entire body, he's just.... so _lovely_! Trust me Leo, I'm not going to regret this, but I know, our kind have been falling for that shit for centuries, so I'm going to take a memory alter with me just in case,"

"Good idea," Leo agreed with a nod

Viktor smiled, bright and happy, and climbed to his feet a moment later

"Well, I'll definitely let you know how it goes, and I'll be back at ten A.M. sharp for our final practice session,"

"See you then, and good luck with the cute human!" Leo called back, waving playfully as Viktor hurried off

He was happy to see his freind happy, ofcourse, he just hoped that Viktor was making the right choice...

~+~

Viktor couldn't possibly be happier

He had never been so happy in his entire _life_

And to think that he and Yuri had only met by complete accident

Their best freinds happened to be dating eachother and had invited Viktor and Yuri respectively on a trip to the new aquarium that had recently opened downtown

The moment Viktor and Yuri met, it was as if fireworks had gone off between the two of them

Viktor had never believed in "love at first sight".... until that moment

They had spent the entire trip chatting with eachother, walking together, even holding hands at one point

And when the trip was over they had gone to dinner and talked and talked...

And when Viktor learned of his new companion's sexual preferences, he had practically fallen all over again

They were so compatible it was ridiculous

Yuri was kind and soft, he was so gentle and pure-hearted, and his biggest flaws were all centered on himself

He had zero self-confidence and was painfully insecure

Shy and quiet, and needing a firm guiding hand

Viktor was more than happy to serve as such

He had made the decision right away that he was going to train the sweet little thing out of all of that though

Viktor had been in the kinky scene since he was twenty and had always been dominant

He didn't have anything against submission- far from it, he admired it, he admired people who were able to bring themselves to give their power to another person- he had just never had the desire for it himself

He had some experience with training behaviors in and out of his partners and quite enjoyed it, but he had a strong feeling that he would enjoy training Yuri more than he had ever enjoyed training anyone else

Along with trying to instill a better sense of self-esteem in his partner, Viktor also planned to start subtlely training him to be the perfect mate for an Alpha wolf

Viktor had been born a wolf, but only became an Alpha two years ago when the former Alpha died and passed his power on to Viktor

It.. wasn't always easy

Being in control all the time was stressfull

It was good, and most of the time he really enjoyed it, but sometimes it could get rough and he wished for a break

That was just how life was as an Alpha though, so he never gave it much mind

And anyway, being in control when Yuri was concerned was always so flawlessly easy, so constantly good and comforting and magnificent...

He was pretty sure there was nothing in the universe that he wouldn't enjoy with Yuri though, to be fair, but that wasn't the point

The point was, if Yuri was going to be his- wich Viktor very much intended for him to be- then he would need to learn how to be a good wolf, and a good second-in-command, something he really couldn't be as long as he was this shy and anxious, he needed to be able to have some confidence too or no one would respect his authority

Frankly, Viktor couldn't quite imagine how Yuri was a switch in the first place

Sure it was always possible that he had just never put the dominant aspect of his preferences into practice, but the way Yuri had spoken about it before when they initially talked didn't sound like that....

Maybe he was just an incredibly soft dom, someone who was so much of a caretaker that they required almost no authority, he had heard of the type before and he could see Yuri fitting that role he supposed

But he would have to get a little tougher to help run the pack, and Viktor was determined to help him get there

Viktor, after all, was a master of control

Every aspect of his life was as an authority figure- an Alpha, a dom, a choreographer....

This was fine though, he didn't mind, he had never done well with following orders anyway so this suited him just fine

Finally, Viktor pulled into the driveway of Yuri's house, excitement rushing through his veins as he hurried to turn the engine off in the car and get out

He approached the front door and rang the bell, practically bouncing with joy

The minute he rang the bell, the tell-tale sound of a barking dog alerted Viktor to the fact that Yuri was probably still working

He had mentioned to Viktor before that depending on the client he either went to their home or they brought their dog to his, and given that Yuri didn't currently have a dog of his own- Vicchan, bless his soul, had passed a year prior- that meant only one thing: Yuri was home and working

The barking only went on for a moment before coming to an abrupt stop, wich Viktor found to be.... a little strange... but hardly that much of a concern

When Yuri opened the door, they were both taken by a bit of surprise

For Yuri, it was clearly seeing that Viktor was there almost an hour early, and for Viktor, it was seeing Yuri's hair slicked back and a rather... _serious_... expression on his face

Until he spotted Viktor, that is, at wich point his expression was overtaken by a bright, happy smile like he usually wore when the choreographer was around

"Viktor! You're here early," he noted brightly

"Yes, I was so excited to see you that I managed to get off work early," Viktor beamed back, peering over Yuri's shoulder to see if he could spot the dog he had heard earlier but, sadly, to no avail

"That's so sweet... I'm afraid I'm still with a client, but Seung-Gil will be here in about ten minutes to pick him up, if you don't mind waiting?"

"I don't mind at all! In fact, I would love to watch if that's ok with you,"

"Sure, just try not to get him distracted ok? He's a people person,"

"Ok, I can do that," Viktor laughed brightly as he shut the door behind him and followed Yuri into the house

Ah, now that he was inside he understood why he couldn't see the dog before

There was a baby gate between the hallway and the kitchen, and there was a very happy looking husky wagging his tail on the other side of it

Yuri approached, leading Viktor, and paused in front of the gate, sticking both hands in his pockets

"Back," he said firmly, watching as the husky took a couple of steps back from the gate

The action was followed a clicking sound, then Yuri stepped over the gate and pulled a treat out of one pocket, handing it to the dog and smiling at him

"Good-"

Before he could finish that sentence though, the husky bounded off past him, barreling excitedly towards Viktor as the choreographer climbed over the gate as well

_"Behave,"_ Yuri ordered, his voice far more demanding and firm than it had been before

The dog stopped in his tracks, and Viktor felt... strangely.... _thrilled_.... by the command, his blood rushing and his heart racing and feeling a strange urge to hear Yuri use that tone again

There was another click, followed by another treat

"Good boy," Yuri cooed softly, his voice was still firm, but not commanding any longer, now it was just smooth and gentle

The dog wagged his tail, and boy did Viktor agree with that sentiment

"Make yourself comfortable Viktor, you can sit at the table if you want," Yuri instructed, tilting his head in the direction of the kitchen table a couple of feet away

Viktor, who was now officially red-faced, gave a shaking nod and slid down into the nearest kitchen chair

"Sorry about that, Yu-Jin is very excitable, that's part of why he has to take classes," Yuri noted with a small smile over his shoulder

"O-Oh that's ok, you know I love dogs, I would have been fine with him jumping on me! .. Although I guess that would be very counterproductive to your class, wouldn't it?"

"Exactly," Yuri chuckled back, before turning his attention to Yu-Jin once more

He held a treat up in one hand, the other still in his pocket, as he gave a simple _"Sit,"_

Yu-Jin sat down immediately, and the action was followed by a click and the giving of a treat

"Good boy," Yuri said smoothly

Viktor swallowed, shifting uncomfortably in his chair

"Stay still," Yuri commanded, pulling another treat out of his pocket and setting it on the dog's snout

"Wait,"

Viktor shifted again

"Wait...."

He was starting to fidget

"_Wait_..."

Had Yuri's voice always been that deep?!

"Go,"

The husky bobbed his head, the treat flying up right before he immediately snatched it in his mouth

The action was followed by a click and then another treat given

"Good boy," Yuri purred again, a small grin on his face as he reached out to scratch behind the dog's ears

Viktor could feel his face turning more and more red, his mouth going dry

And then, as though intentionally, Yuri went in for the kill

"Lay down,"

Apparently Yu-Jin was still getting used to that command, as he just tilted his head from side to side, staring up at Yuri blankly

But Yuri was undetoured

"_Lay down,_" he repeated, a little more firmly

And oh god, oh _god_, _Viktor_ wanted to lay down when he heard Yuri speak like that

Yu-Jin obeyed, and the familiar click-and-treat followed soon after 

Yuri, who had evidently noticed how quiet Viktor suddenly became, glanced at his boyfreind over his shoulder, a smirk playing on his face

"Are you ok Viktor?"

"Y-Yes, it's just... wow.... you... you're really... _really_ .... good at this..." he mumbled softly, pulling at the collar of his shirt

He wondered distantly if this was anything like how Yuri dommed, because if it _was_...

Viktor was suddenly reconsidering his stance on exclusively being a dom, atleast as long as Yuri was involved...

He seemed so confident like this, so sure of himself, so different from the soft and anxiously submissive person he usually was, and as much as Viktor loved his cute, subby little Yuri...

There was something about _this_ version of Yuri that was undoubtedly _doing things_ to him

"Thank you," Yuri smiled softly, his expression still far more confident than it usually was

"Y-Yeah... how do you... how do you do it...?" he mumbled quietly

After all, Viktor had never been all that great at training his own dog

Makkachin was just about the only creature that he couldn't manage to assert any type of authority over

"I learned that there's a universal trick to training dogs and... really anyone and anything," Yuri replied simply

"Oh? And that would be...?"

Yuri's smirk widened, his expression the most wolfish thing that Viktor had ever seen, and he swore, he _swore_, that Yuri was _born_ to be a wolf with that expression on his face

"You have to be the Alpha,"

..............

_Shit_

........

Yeah, Viktor was definitely reassessing his position on powerplay....


End file.
